A Supernatural Curse
by Supernaturallover1961
Summary: Sam and Dean have a run in with a witch on a hunt and Dean is caught up in a curse.Warnings Mpreg
1. The Curse

**Author's note I don't earn any characters from the television**** series supernatural****warnings:nonslashy mpreg,foul language I'm sorry for any wrong translations I used Google translate **

Chapter 1:The curse

Dean and Sam were on a hunt just the usual witch hunt nothing special.Sam and Dean enter the abandoned warehouse in Jackson Mississippi as they walk in they see the witch chanting over a dead male which they presume as a sacrifice for a spell.She turns around with a smirk on her face and says "Look who the cat dragged in it's the Winchester boys."

"What an introduction you gave us,"Dean says sarcastically distracting her as Sam destroys her altar.

"Hey that's my altar you bastard!"she screams as the altar came crashing down catching her attention.

"Seems like someone's has PMS,"Dean remarks behind her.

"You think your so funny with your witty remarks well let's have you see what PMS and a few other things women go through are like,"she rants then she starts to chant **_"Deprecor vos sentio dolore mulier per annum totum."_**which translates to I curse you with a feel of what women go through and suffer with for an entire year.

"Urgh what did you do to me bitch?"Dean says while Sam behind her sets her on fire.

"You'll see,"she cackles as she burns.

Sam helps Dean to the car as he is still clutching his abdomen in pain.He takes some pain killers and drifts to sleep.The next day Sam wakes to hearing his brother throwing up violently and thinks about what the witch said and goes out to the store and brings back a few pregnancy tests and asked Dean to pee on them and bring them to him and tells him to wait.

"This is your stupidest idea Sam,"Dean says grumbling.

twenty minutes later."Who's so stupid now all four are positive?"

"Shut up Sam,how is this possible I'm a male a fertility shouldn't work on me should it?"Dean says worrying.

"I don't know how this is possible myself I should research what we have to look forward to in the near future with your urm...pregnancy,"Sam says and walks over to his laptop.Sam then begins to read the symptoms some of the symptoms are morning sickness,fatigue,cramps,breast enlargement,sore nipples,swelling abdomen,cravings,frequent urination etc.Sam later calls Bobby and asks him what to do but Bobby says there's nothing that they could do but let the spell run it's course.Dean has went to the bathroom at least twice in the past half hour and he hums Metallica trying to stay calm.


	2. Chapter 2:First trimester

**Once again don't own supernatural or any characters**

Chapter 2:First trimester

Dean's morning sickness has been going on for awhile now he has gotten accustomed to it now.Dean's hunger has increased even though he knows he will throw it up all over again.His nipples to his embarrassment are sore and to embarrass him even more he has b cup boobs to go along with it and he has been forced to wear a bra and Sam when he first noticed Dean's boobs snickered and got hit by a moody Dean.Dean has lately been craving ice cream and pickles which Sam has had to make two or three midnight runs the nearest store open for Dean's new craving.Dean is laying down and it looks like he has the beginning of a beer gut coming in he is embarrassed of his physique and is now currently trying to ease his chest pain and heartburn.Sam and Dean's credit cards had been denied at the hotel so they are traveling to an abandoned house for the remaining months of his pregnancy and Dean is grumbling as he tries to hot wire the house and it doesn't work Dean pissed off walks outside and finds an abandoned generator in the garage and fires it up and it surprisingly works and he checks the gas tank which is full which is shocking news.Sam hasn't been able to find a cure for this curse and Dean has finally accepted it and Sam told him that after he "gives birth" the presumed fetus will vanish but he doesn't know what will happen after that.Dean's patience with this curse and he is almost through his first trimester..Dean yells at Sam to get dressed they are going to waffle house he is craving breakfast food.Sam and Dean walk in and the waitress smiling her eyes trail to Dean's enlarged pecs and abdomen.She then looks up as Dean is glaring at her because of a mood swing suddenly hits him as he realizes what she is staring at."Oh I'm sorry dear I uh...uh was just..."she looks down embarrassed.

"It's fine he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.May we have a table."Sam says forgivingly.

"Sure thing a couple's table,"she says smiling.

"No ma'am we're brothers,"Sam says trying to remain calm and not lose his cool since everyone seems to think that.

"Oh I see...I'm sorry sir I just thought..."she says shyly humiliated.

"You're fine no big deal,"Dean says barely holding it together as he and Sam walk to their table.

"What would y'all like to drink?"She asks politely.

Dean then speaks up "Two coffees..."Sam gives him a look "Right scratch that one coffee black and some milk,"he says not to enthusiastically.She then walks away to retrieve their order.

"What was that for?"Dean says angrily.

"Coffee isn't good for the baby**,"**Sam says.

"I didn't know we were considering it a baby because it vanishes into thin air as soon as I finish giving birth,"Dean says back.

"Still Dean it can make you sick from the caffeine,"Sam says.Dean sighs.

"I guess your right,"Dean says not knowing what else to say.

"Here's your coffee black and your milk,"She says then scribbles something on her notepad "Are you two ready to order,"she says then looking up.

"Yes I'll take the caesar salad,Sam says

"I'll take two pancakes,one waffle both with plenty of syrup,three pieces of bacon,scrambled eggs,and for dessert apple pie,Dean says staring at the menu.

"No weird cravings this morning,"Sam says smirking.

"Shut up Sam,"Dean says giving Sam the middle finger as he walks to the bathroom .

"Here's you go,"she says setting two regular plates and a desert plate with apple pie.Dean then walks back to the table and sits down.

"This is good,"Dean says eating a bite and then crushes up his pancakes and waffle and takes his pie and puts it on the plate and takes scrambled eggs with bacon and mixes it all together.

"Dean what the hell,"Sam says disgusted by his brother's new craving.

"It all goes to the same place anyway Sam,"Dean says mouth half full then taking drink of milk.

"Yeah...ok Dean,"Sam says still disgusted.They finish their food in silence and the waitress saunters over to their table.

"You boys ready for y'all's check?"she asks.

"Yes ma'am,"they say in unison as Dean fetches in his wallet for the newest credit card and swipes it and types in a code.

"Ok the total of y'all order is...$15.94,"she chirps then the brother walk out and hop into the impala and set off for their house.


	3. Chapter 3:Second trimester

Chapter 3:Second trimester

**Author's note I do not own any of Kripke's characters this is just a fanfiction I created** **sorry if this is bad this is my first fanfiction story.**

...~~...

Now Dean's morning sickness has tapered off which he is very thankful for.His appetite has further increased and his frequent urge to urinate has increased more since there is more weight pushing down on his bladder.His abdomen has grown as well it looks like he is carrying twins now though so he is going to have to go through the "birth" twice now _just_ _peachy _Dean thinks to himself.He also gets nauseous around beer and pie now he is further to term.Dean is getting more and more pissed off with this curse by the minute thinking to himself _I fucking hate this shit I can't be around my two favorite things without throwing up even though Sam won't let me have alchohol which is fucked up as it is anyway I think I need to go ride around listening to music in my baby to calm down he says trying to tear up about the alcohol and pie and thinks to himself further stop crying your a grown man being a pussy_ he thought to himself walking to the door."Sam I'm going out for a bit,"Dean says.

"You ok?"Sam says thinking about he usually does this to get something off his mind that's bothering him.

"Yea I'm fine."He says in his most convincing voice and megawatt smile.

"Ok just don't drink cause you know..."Sam says awkwardly at the end tapering off not wanting to trigger any mood swings.Dean gets in his baby and reaches for his cassette tapes and puts in Black Sabbath and skips to the song War pigs

and starts driving singing.

_Generals gathered in their masses_

_just like witches at black masses_

_evil minds that plot destruction_

_sorcerer of death's construction_

_in the fields the bodies burning_

_as the war machine keeps turning_

_death and hatred to mankind poisoning_

_their brainwashed minds oh lord yeah_

_politicians hide themselves away they_

_only started the war why should they go_

_out to fight they leave that role to the_

_poor yeah time will tell on their powered_

_minds making war just for fun treating_

_people just like pawns in chess wait till_

_their judgment day comes yeah now in_

_darkness world stops turning ashes_

_where the bodies burning no more war_

_pigs have the power hand of God's_

_struck the hour day of judgement God is_

_calling on their knees the war pigs_

_crawling begging mercies for their sins_

_Satan laughing spreads his wings oh lord_

_yeah_

Dean sings all the way to an abandoned pond where Sam and he would go as young children while they were in Jackson Mississippi.Dean recalls the memory

**_Him and Sam snuck off Dean being 17 and Sam being 13 Dad was out on a hunt and would most likely be gone all day and of course John drove his old truck on this case in Jackson Mississippi and Dean drove his baby and went out riding around and went across an old bridge where a couple mile down there's a dirt road going to the right through the woods Dean turns in and follows the road that leads them to a abandoned pond where they skipped stones drunk some of John's beers of course Dean being 17 and Sam being 13 it was illegal and John never knew he just chalked it up to him getting shitfaced drunk._**

* * *

Dean sits there for about an hour and gets up and gets back in baby and takes off listening to music.Sam smiles at Dean and hugs him.Dean of course can't hug him as well because of his swollen abdomen Sam can barely fit his hands comfortably around his brother.Dean and Sam jump back startled as the "children" kick hard and Dean puts his hand over

where they felt the kick and he feels it do it again."I'm going to lay down for a while my ankles are swollen again,"Dean says.

he is hating the c almost d cup breasts which makes it almost impossible to go out in public anymore so he doesn't go out for food he just either sends Sam or goes through a drive thru to where he isn't seen in public.


End file.
